


Well, Since You Put It That Way

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Drabbles, Easter Bunny, Easter Customs, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is not too enthusiastic about Easter customs until he learns the truth about Easter eggs.





	

“Ready, Bones?” 

“Sure am!” McCoy fell into step with his friends. “Hungry for some Easter dinner, Spock?”

“I am celebrating a Christian holiday. How do you suppose I feel?”

“Well, don’t go overboard in your enthusiasm. We wouldn’t want you to strain anything.”

“I had not planned on doing that, Doctor.”

“I’m certain that the Easter bunny has a special egg just for you.”

“I can hardly admit to anxious expectation of something ‘laid by the Easter bunny,’ Doctor. Rabbits are not chickens.”

“Forget logic! Your egg will be chocolate.”

A smile wreathed Spock’s face. “Clever creature, that Easter bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
